


Mine (YOI version)

by anabonnana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha minako, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Yuuri, Kinda yandere viktor, M/M, Manipulative yuuri, Minako Mari and Yuuri are siblings, Minako eldest, Omega Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Viktor, Prince Yuuri, Servant Viktor, Somnophilia, Top Viktor, VIKTOR IS HUNG LIKE A HORSE LOL, VIKTOR is head over heels for Yuuri, Yuuri is asleep so still kinda rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: The Katsuki ruled the Kingdom of Asbal for generations and for generations, this family had nothing but Alphas until Yuuri came, he was the youngest of 3 siblings and he was the only omega. It was likely because of this that he was spoiled rotten and grew up getting whatever he wants. As all the other royals, they have their own servants loyal only to them.Viktor came in the long line of proud Alphas of the Nikiforov who have served the royal line for generations and he was tasked to serve his royal highness pain in the ass. But no matter, Viktor can endure getting soaked by coffee, crawling the floor to appease the royal omega or even kissing his highness's feet, he can endure all that and more, because Yuuri was his. Not that the Omega knew though.





	Mine (YOI version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my 1st YOI fanfic, they're kinda OOC in this forgive me.  
> This ain't really beta'd and I wrote this on the phone so I'm sorry for any typos. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Katsuki ruled the Kingdom of Asbal for generations and for generations, this family had nothing but Alphas until Yuuri came, he was the youngest of 3 siblings and he was the only omega. It was likely because of this that he was spoiled rotten and grew up getting whatever he wants. As all the other royals, they have their own servants loyal only to them.   
  
  
Viktor came in the long line of proud Alphas of the Nikiforov who have served the royal line for generations and he was tasked to serve his royal highness pain in the ass. But no matter, Viktor can endure getting soaked by coffee, crawling the floor to appease the royal omega or even kissing his highness's feet, he can endure all that and more, because Yuuri was his. Not that the Omega knew though.   


* * *

  
  
  
The royals were all gathered in the dining table to break their fasts in the wee hours of dawn, as was tradition every year for the birth of each royal; to break their fasts before the sun rises and fast for the rest of the day until after sunset to celebrate with the whole kingdom the birth of a royal, which in this case is the Omega's 18th birthday, he was finally of age, everyone was so excited for the feast and celebration.   
  
"Viktor!" whined the Omega.  
  
"Yes, your highness?" Viktor bowed near the Omega's face to hear better.  
  
"I want some milk." Yuuri asked.  
  
"Of course, I'll be back in a bit your highness." Viktor then promptly left for a warm glass of milk.  
  
The Omega continued to eat and chat with his siblings while he was waiting for his milk, and when he noticed Viktor approaching with his milk on the corner of his eyes, just as Viktor neared, he backed his chair up and bumped his servant which accidentally made Viktor drop the glass of milk and it shattered on the floor.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Viktor!" yelled the Queen appalled that his baby Omega almost got drenched by probably a hot milk.  
  
"your highness I'm deeply sorry, are you alright?" Viktor checked the omega for any injuries.  
  
"I think broken glasses hit my leg." the Omega was teary eyed and trembling.  
  
*Slap* Viktor expected that from the eldest alpha and he lowered his head to atone for his mistake.  
  
"You will watch your actions. Anything that harms my brother shall be met with adequate punishment." Minako hissed.  
  
The other servants hurried and cleaned the mess, while Minako consoled his frightened omega brother.  
  
"it's okay Nee-chan, please don't punish Viktor he didn't mean it." pleaded the omega.  
  
Minako glowered at the servant for a minute or two until she relented.   
  
"Very well, consider yourself lucky peasant. Had my brother not been forgiving, you would have been whipped. You shan't have any food until tonight. Consider that a warning." Minako stated coldly.   
  
"Yes your highness, I thank you for your generosity despite my errors." Viktor, the proud alpha, bowed.  
  
Everyone got back to eating after the small incident, but Yuuri almost couldn't held his laughter. He liked seeing the proud alpha humiliated, just because he can do whatever he wants.  
  
Viktor knew of the omega's attitude, a wolf in sheep's clothing. He likes manipulating people into thinking he was a weak and shy omega, but Viktor seems to be the only one who knew better, well that's maybe because Yuuri only ever shows his true self to him and the other servants.  
  


* * *

  
  
Everyone was so busy preparing while the omega was so busy bossing everybody around.   
  
"Yurio, I want the decor in the middle. Yes, just a little to the right, stop, stop, just a little left... Ok hold it right there... Hmmm... That doesn't seem right. I don't like that anymore, get me a new one."    
  
Yurio almost threw the damn decor at the omega prince but he didn't, especially when her highness Minako is watching. He'll be whipped for his transgressions.    
  
"Yes, your highness." Yurio responded meekly.    
  
As the decorations continued, Yuuri saw the new beta servant, he forgot her name, she was flirting again with Viktor, she's been trying to woo Viktor for the past week and that did not go well with the omega, he had been forgiving but the beta servant hadn't heeded his warnings. Viktor was his, in every sense of the word.   
  
_ Mine _ . The omega growled.   
  
"Viktor~" the omega called sweetly.    
  
The new servant, gasped when she saw the omega coming over.   
  
"yes your highness?" Viktor teared away from the new servant and gave his attention to his needy sire.   
  
"I'm thirsty, can you please get me a lemonade. The one with honey please." he asked with doe eyes. Honestly,  how can you resist that though.   
  
"yes, of course your highness." Viktor promptly left for the drink.   
  
The omega's eyes then shifted to the new beta servant, still doe eyes were plastered, she was cleaning the table with the urns of their ancestors ashes.   
  
She will learn to never ever get close to what's his, when everyone wasn't looking, he nudged the urn nearest the beta servant, it shattered on the floor and he mock gasped.   
  
"Oh my, that was our ancestor. How could you be so clumsy in cleaning something so important!" Yuuri yelled, making sure Minako could hear.   
  
Minako was absolutely livid, their ancestor's ashes were in those urns and they were sacred in their culture.    
  
"Peasant! How. Dare. You." Minako seethed.   
  
"Yo- your highness,  it wasn't- it wasn't me." she squeaked.   
  
"Then pray tell me, who? When you're the only one cleaning there." she growled.    
  
The beta servant shifted her eyes to Yuuri, somewhat implying it was Yuuri who did it and Minako wasn't lost to the gesture.    
  
"Are you implying it was Yuuri's fault?" all the wrath was gone in Minako's voice replaced by a cold and eerie calm. That's actually something people should be more scared of.   
  
Yuuri's lips trembled, eyes glossy from unshed tears, the face of such innocence that Minako could never ever think of ever committing such behavior.    
  
"I wouldn't..." Yuuri whimpered as fat drops of tears fell from his eyes. Minako's heart felt like it was stabbed repeatedly.   
  
"shhh... Yuuri, baby, don't cry. shhh... I would never, I would never... Please don't cry, it's your birthday you should be happy this day, shhh..." Minako wiped the tears and kissed his brother's forehead to console the crying boy.   
  
The omega smirked in the beta's demise.   
  
Viktor came with the drink confused by what he came to, but realized immediately what just happened. He pity the new servant. He should have expected  _ his _ omega would do something like this but he didn't stop him.   
  
"Viktor, take Yuuri to his room to be ready,  the party is in a few hours. I just have to take care of something." Minako commanded.   
  
"Yes, your highness." Viktor bowed and took the omega to his room, the screams of the Beta as she was whipped rang through the castle. She learned her lesson in the most cruel ways. But Viktor did not care, he'll just help her with treating the wounds to appease his guilt.   
  


* * *

  
  
The party finally started,  everyone had a huge feast to celebrate the birth of the only Omega in the Katsuki for a long, long time.   
  
As the party peaked, Yuuri was handed alcohol after alcohol because he was finally legal to drink. Even Minako relented and enjoyed his brother's antics as he danced and celebrated, he was absolutely ethereal.    
  
Viktor was always there to watch over the omega, there was no need to worry, and as everyone was so drunk some of which slept at the ballroom because they were too drunk to go home even the Royals were hammered and they too retired in their respective rooms.   
  
Viktor carried the clingy Omega, his legs wrapped around the alpha's waist and he was mouthing off of Viktor's neck sucking on the glands, he was drunk and horny.   
  
When the Omega was deposited to his bed, Viktor undressed the omega for a quick bath. When the omega was only on his white laced panties, Viktor stood up to go to the bathroom but Yuuri held his wrist.   
  
"Viktor~" the omega licked the alpha's fingers, Viktor shuddered from want, Yuuri's scent was so intoxicating he can practically taste the omega's slick.   
  
"Yuuri-" he licked his lips to wet the parched thing.   
  
"I'm just going to the bathroom to prepare your bath."    
  
"don't leave me please." Yuuri begged, his face flushed and hair disheveled, Viktor was sure it was a sin to be this beautiful.    
  
"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back I promise." Viktor withdrew his hand before he changed his mind, his arousal was starting to rouse. He proceeded to turn on the faucet and waited till the tub was half full before he turned it off and came back to the room, Yuuri fell asleep ass up waiting for Viktor, he chuckled at the sight. The white panties were soaked.   
  
Those plump ass and thick thighs should be a sin, Viktor's arousal was full fledged standing right about now.   
  
"Fuck..." Viktor rasped,  he wasn't about to give Yuuri to anyone else. He sat at the bed and just watched the omega, this creature is just perfection. His attitude was left to be desired but Viktor doesn't care, he Loved this Omega ever since the 1st time he laid his eyes on him.   
  
He knew Yuuri liked him, Yuuri is just as possessive as he was, he's just a little shit sometimes and quite sadistic, he likes getting Viktor in trouble but he never does anything that would harm Viktor.    
  
Viktor cupped one ass cheek and squeezed it, Yuuri moaned lightly. This spurred the alpha, he inserted his hand under the panty to touch the plump globe and kneaded it, he ran his thumb over the panty where the tight pink pucker was located, the slick started to run again and the panty was getting wetter.   
  
Viktor proceeded to bury his face in the omega's ass and took a lungfull of the omega's intoxicating scent. He kneaded both cheeks and spread them, he licked the panty covered pucker and sucked it tentatively.    
  
_ God. If it tastes already this divine with a panty cover, how much more if I taste it bare. _ Viktor thought.   
  
The omega moaned, still deep asleep. Viktor, wasn't holding back anything anymore, he took the end of the panty and placed it aside to finally see the pink rose bud, he almost cried at the beauty. Viktor lapped up the slick and tongue fucked the omega's hole while his other hand reached out for a nipple to play with.   
  
Yuuri gasped and moaned, stirring for a while before falling back asleep, still moaning lightly. Viktor, changed Yuuri's position, now he was laying on his back in full display, his pink nipples were erect and Viktor promptly took one to his mouth and sucked the lovely bud.   
  
Viktor took the panty off and spread Yuuri's legs wider, he paused and took a pause to look at the debauched omega. He inserted one thumb and spread the omega's slicked hole, it was beautiful.    
  
He replaced the thumb with an index finger to finger fuck the omega until he was 4 fingers in, Viktor freed his arousal hissing as the sensitive appendage was out of it's confines. He was thick and long, with his height and heritage, he was hung like a horse.   
  
The omega whimpered at the loss when Viktor took out his fingers to lather the omega's slick in his arousal, he pumped his dick and readied himself to enter the pink pucker.   
  
Viktor grabbed Yuuri's cheeks, inserted his thumbs to spread the hole, he can't get enough of his omega. Viktor inserted his dick slowly until he was fully sheathed and started to pound the omega, Yuuri was moaning and hiccuping Viktor doesn't even care if Yuuri wakes up.    
  
"ah.. Ah.. Ah..~" more whimpering.    
  
Viktor took Yuuri's pink nipples and fondled them, Yuuri's arousal was already leaking precum.   
  
Viktor took Yuuri's lips to his own and kissed the plump appendage, practically devouring Yuuri's mouth as he continued to pound the omega.   
  
Viktor grunted, he was fucking close. The slap of skin to skin was intoxicating, it was getting louder and louder, Viktor was getting rougher and rougher, his knot was starting to swell until he can barely get out of the constricting hole.   
  
Yuuri moaned and came, Viktor followed soon after in a few thrusts, his knot finally on its full swell locking them together.   
  
Viktor panted to catch his breath resting his forehead in the omega's forehead, then he kissed the Omega's forehead when he finally caught his breath.   
  
When he looked at the omega's face, burgundy eyes stared back at him, bleary and confused.   
  
"Viktor..?" Yuuri gasped, feeling weak and debauched.    
  
Viktor smiled at him,  a smile promising of more to come.   
  
"Mine." growled the alpha before he took the omega's mouth on his own.   
  
They weren't done yet.    
  
Until the omega was full of his cum and seed and not even until then.    
  
The night is still young.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Thanks for reading, your kudos and comments would be lovely so please don't forget to do so before you leave. Thanks <3
> 
> ps: This is actually the YOI version, I originally wrote this with AOT (Eren and Levi) this is the YOI version.


End file.
